1. The Field of the Invention.
The present invention pertains generally to the field of aquatic vehicles, and more particularly to a floatable aquatic vehicle for receiving and suspending an individual in a seated, floating, configuration in water.
2. The Background Art.
Aquatic floatation vehicles have been developed for a variety of uses in the area of sports, including floatation devices designed for the individual user. There has developed a specific need for a floating vehicle for the individual who is fishing, hunting or diving. Vehicles which meet this specific need primarily employ inner-tubes for floatation.
Advances in inner-tube vehicle technology have primarily involved improvement in the propulsion system of these crafts. Thus, one can find various propulsion/support devices which attach either to the inner-tube or to the individual user. There have also been developments in a variety of seats, straps, and other such related devices.
One of the problems associated with using inner-tubes in an aquatic vehicle is instability in support of the individual user, particularly in moving water. This problem is partially due to the distribution of weight of the vehicle on the water. This is particularly problematic when the individual is shifting their weight while in the device.
Generally, inner-tube vehicles do not have sufficient balance and stability to be used in rough water conditions, such as where the water develops waves or becomes choppy. Additionally, individual inner-tube vehicles are not sufficiently stable for use on streams or rivers where there may be rough water currents, known as "white water". Not only is the use of individual inner-tube vehicles limited because of their instability, but they are also limited structurally because they generally cannot withstand impacts with rocks and water born objects, and tend to bend or buckle.